


Less Like Sugar Than Molasses

by Lilbreck



Category: Angel: the Series, Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Gen, Season/Series 05
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-10
Updated: 2010-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-11 00:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry was first introduced to the young lady, he was understanding, and was willing to do anything to help her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Less Like Sugar Than Molasses

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: angelskuuipo; AtS/Dresden Files (book 'verse); Bob, Fred, Harry; molasses. [A gasp of breath, / a sudden death: / the tale begun.] Originally posted Jan. 30th 2008.

Bob has been talking to Winifred (he refuses to call her Fred) for a little over a month now. Harry has only known about it for three days. In the time before Bob saw fit to let Harry know he had a disembodied soul residing in his sub-basement lab, the air spirit decided that Winifred was sugar; sweet and refined.

When Harry was first introduced to the young lady, he was understanding, and was willing to do anything to help her. Understandable really; Harry has a chivalrous bent, and Winifred appears the very epitome of a damsel in need of a big strapping hero to rescue her. This perception did not last long.

Coming home cranky from a particularly difficult case, Harry made the mistake of insulting Winifred's choice of friends, remarking on the fact that they hadn't found her yet. Suddenly, the damsel in distress turned on Harry and became a vicious lioness, ready to defend 'her boys', as she called them.

Not so much sweet and refined, then. Yes, dear Winifred (even with the mean streak, she's still not a 'Fred' to Bob) is more like molasses; sweet, yet strong.


End file.
